


Before Dawn

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Before Dawn

    "Lana."  
  
         _Ahem._  He could whisper-scream out here all morning.  _  
  
      _"Lana!"  
     " _Lana!"  
      "LA-"  
  
     _"What. Archer, for the actual love of god shit damn-  _what_ do you  _want_ at five frickin thirty in the five frickin morning. I've been up since four- haveta pee like you have no idea- and if my feet swell anymore I'm gonna start thinking they're having babies, too." Holding in her pee  _sucked_ , but walking around Cheryl or Cherlene or Carol's creepy slave-built mansion looking for one of it's twenty five bathrooms at four in the morning creeped her out, too. She really  _didn't_ want to open the door for Archer, it was a bad, bad idea. But she did it. Here he was, at five thirty in the frickin morning. And she still didn't know why.  
  
     "Like. Baby feet or baby people? Because either way I'm fairly certain you should see a doctor. And not like the Krieger-kind." Archer was tired, he hadn't slept yet, but he heard Lana sighing from the hallway, probably deciding whether or not to pee  _again_. But he was standing in her doorway, smiling, trying to decide an angle in. Old habits died hard. He offered her the decaf he swiped from the kitchen, and  _that_ was the angle to go with.  
  
     "There is no Krieger-kind; there's Krieger and then there's actual doctors." Finding herself smiling too, distracted from her swollen feet for a second she could appreciate moments like this. Just the two of them, sun barely up. Well, there'd been bad minutes like that, too. But did they outweigh the good?  
    


End file.
